


Dinner and a Movie

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for clwilson2006's awesome prompt in comment-fic: "SGA, Lorne/Parrish, Parrish really needs to dump those eighties professor clothes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



"See you tonight?" Evan asks as David messes with a pink lace fern from MKS-909.

"Hmm?" David manages, looking up from the plant.

Putting a hand on David's shoulder, Evan asks again, "I _said_ , they're showing the first Superman in the auditorium tonight and asked if you wanted to go. You just nodded, but I wanted to make sure..."

"Sure, sure," David says, still slightly fuzzy on the details. He smiles at Evan, who's retreated back a couple steps, leaning against the doorway to the greenhouse, face looking slightly flushed.

Evan just raises his eyebrows, giving David a curious look. And at that moment, David _gets it_. "Ooh..." he blusters. "Like a _date_?"

Evan goes into full blush, then shuffles from foot to foot, averting his gaze momentarily. When he looks up, David just smiles at him and says, "Yeah... That would be...great."

Blowing out a sigh, Evan beams at David. "Great. I'll swing by your place at 7; deal?"

"Yes, of course," David manages, blush suffusing across his own cheeks. 

Nodding, Evan says, "See you then, Doc," and turns to head out.

"David," the botanist calls, Evan peeking back around the corner. "You should call me David, Major."

Nodding, Evan responds, "Evan," and then leaves David with a wink.

Standing there for a moment, David waits until the footfalls of Major Evan Lorne fade away, then touches his radio. "Parrish to Kiang"

A few seconds pass until the radio beeps in response. "Kiang here. What's up, Davey?"

Looking around, David takes off his gardening gloves. "Can you meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes?" After a beat, he quietly adds, "He asked me."

"He _finally_ asked you out?" comes Deborah's extraordinarily loud response. "Details, man - details!"

Sighing, David promises, "I'll tell you _all_ about it. But first, you have to meet me in my quarters. I have to figure out about tonight."

"Well _first_ , you have to ditch all your clothes," Kiang responds.

"I think that may happen _after_ the date, Debs," David mirthfully responds.

"Gross... TMI, Davey!" she counters. "No, we have to ditch all those old clothes you have. They're all... All..."

"Nice?" 

A laugh comes through the radio, Deborah breathlessly managing, "Uh, _no_ , I wouldn't say nice. More like 1980s nerdy prep-school professor clothes."

"Debs..." David groans as he walks out of the greenhouse. "I'm serious."

"So am I, honey," she says. "Meet you in your quarters in ten."

~*~*~

David is prepared for his best friend to go a little overboard - especially with how long David has been pining for a certain sleepwalking Major. But he _isn't_ quite prepared when Deborah, Laura Cadman, Kate Heightmeyer, and Miko Kusanagi all show up at once, and immediately start bossing him around.

Within minutes, there are shirts and pants everywhere, half of which end up in a pile destined for Atlantis' next swap-meet. He leans his face into his hands, tsking when the ladies start going through his underwear drawer, cackling at the unspeakable antics they figure Lorne may get up to in bed.

David waits for a break, getting up and heading to the door when he thinks everyones attention is focused on what boxers to wear for the night. "Uhh, _where_ are you going?" Deborah calls.

"Can I get something to eat?" he manages as every pair of eyes suddenly pin him to the wall. "I'm hungry."

Cadman pulls a Powerbar out from a pocket and tosses it to him. "Eat that," she says, then goes back to the list of shirt choices, Miko readying a needle & thread to take care of the small hole she finds on a dark blue turtleneck that's debated, then discarded. Shaking her head, she mutters, "Pegasus is _so hard_ on your clothes," the ladies around her chiming in their agreement a moment later.

It takes 30 minutes before David's outfit is finally all put together. He thinks the group will dismiss themselves so he can get a shower and get ready, but instead they relax, planning out other outfits for the man. David shakes his head when he finds Laura stuffing a couple pair of his boxers next to her. "What?" she asks. "They're comfortable...."

When none of the party leaves, David takes his clothes and heads into his bathroom to shower and get ready. When he's out of the shower, he barely has time to tighten the towel around his waist when the door opens up, Miko and Kate coming in to the bathroom. "Excuse me?" he asks at the intrusion.

"Hair," is all Kate says, and pulls David out of the bathroom by his elbow, Miko following him with a bottle of lotion. "Sit!" she commands, and David does as he's told, letting the women fuss over him a little more.

David blushes when Cadman leans over, making a scene of peering at his knees as the towel rides up a bit. "You know, Miko - you _may_ have to let those pants out a little in the crotch," she says, then winks at David.

"Oh god, I'm in hell," David says, firmly planting his face into his hands, only to be poked in the side by Kate and admonished to "Sit up so I can finish!"

Lotioned, primped, and toned by his sudden style-driven pit crew, David _finally_ manages to get back into the bathroom so he can get dressed. It takes more time than usual, the pants Kate had insisted on because they "help bring out your eyes," were a bit tighter than he remembered; he'd have to take up his yoga regimen again one of these days. When he's finally ready, he takes a deep breath, though not too deep since the waistband of the jeans were tight on his hips. He smiles, having been fussed over by his friends, though he secretly appreciated it. Walking out of the bathroom, he says, "Well, these pants are so tight I _guess_ I shouldn't plan on having an erection tonight."

"What?"

David looks up, noting the absence of the styling foursome, replaced by one devilishly handsome Air Force Major. "Oh my god," is all he can manage, blushing deeply.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Evan says playfully, then rises up from the sofa and comes to stand in front of David. "Then again, the night _is_ still young," he adds with a wink, then a glance at David's pelvis.

David stands there, a slightly horrified expression on his face. There's a companionable silence until Evan clears his throat and says, "Dinner?"

"What?" is all David can manage.

"I kinda thought you might like to grab dinner first. If that's okay," Evan asks, managing a blush himself.

"Y- Yes," David stammers. "I'd like that."

"Oh, and before we go," Evan adds, then turns around to the sofa and picks something up, presenting David with a single yellow rose. "For you," he says.

David smiles, then leans in and barely brushes his lips against Evan's. "Thanks," he says, then gently kisses Evan again, this time with more heat, giving entrance to Evan's tongue, groaning into the kiss as Evan's hands roam across David's back. 

Finally pulling away, David says, "Or we could just stay here."

"Umm, no," Evan says, blushing again. At David's curious nod, he adds, "The ladies made me promise - dinner, then a movie. And they'll be watching for us, so we can't just skip out."

David nods, then reaches down, threading his fingers with Evan. "Then dinner and a movie it is," he says, leaning down for one last kiss before Evan leads him out of the apartment.


End file.
